Waterloo
by Lady Shiari
Summary: Waterloo: A decisive/crushing defeat. Yet again we find our favorite band of friends on their way to battle against Naraku. But in their conquest, death and pain paints their world once more. A price is always to be paid, no matter how big the cost. It's up to Kagome to defeat the evil hanyou, with the help of the remaining inuyoukai that survive. Rating has changed to M Sess/Kag
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How'd it come to this?

Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, curled herself in Kagome's lap. Her blood caked hands smeared her tears acrossed her face while Kagome rubbed her back. Kagome had ran with Rin to get away, and they currently sat under a tree in unfamiliar woods. She had lost her bow in the fight, the only weapon she possessed now was one arrow.

Kagome remembered some time ago when Inuyasha was first falling into his inner youkai blood. Back then, she had been able to stop him, his sword was also supposed to keep his demonic side at bay.

Now her wounds really started to burn. The claw marks on her arms slowly oozed. Along her side, the deep claw lacerations were still dripping fresh; the oxygen had yet to cauterize it. She just wanted to close her eyes for a bit and take a nap. But she couldn't. Not when someone else was in her care.

Slowly, she had begun to lose her feeling in her feet and hands. Her breathing, labored and shallow.

She had to stay alive; she had made a promise. It was only Rin and herself left. Kagome had to take care of her.

Somewhere admits her pain, she heard the bushes move to her right.

It took all her effort just to tell Rin to run towards the West. At least if she could hold him off a little longer she could possibly give the poor girl a chance to live. Thankfully the girl understood her urgency and took off without much of a fight.

Kagome used the last of her will to stand up, braced by the tree. Her last remaining arrow held shakily in her numb grip.

In the receding light, all Kagome had seen were two beating red eyes.

And then it went black.


	2. Back From the Future

**Chapter One: Back From the Future**

"Souta!" Kagome yelled from the living room.

In the kitchen, little Souta froze in the middle of reaching for one of the lunch items she had prepared for her friends in the Feudal era.

"How did she know…?" he whispered to himself, stunned.

"Hey Souta, could you—" Kagome walked around the corner only to catch her little brother halfway to the lunches she had made.

Souta laughed nervously and jump to attention.

"I need you to tell mom that I left for the feudal era when she gets back, okay?"

Souta nodded and Kagome gathered the lunch in her worn yellow back pack. Outside the well house, Kagome paused.

Something didn't feel quite right. A quick glance back at the house calmed her nerves; of course she'd be back before she knew it.

She had nothing to fear. Why had she felt that in the first place, though?

She brushed aside her feelings and ran to the well. Without a second thought, she jumped through.

Once on the other side of the well, Inuyasha helped her out and they continued to Kaede's village nearby.

Inuyasha seemed in high spirits today, which was sort of strange for him. Usually when she went home for a while he was upset for her slowing them down.

After all, Naraku was still on the lose. And none of them would be safe until he was dead.

The village was just coming into view, which cause Kagome to sigh. Inuyasha glanced her way, but she kept looking foreword.

* * *

Sango and Maroku were sitting on the edge of the rice fields, awaiting their friends return. Shippo was perched on Sango's shoulder with a tired daze on his face. The tajiya caught sight of the hanyou and the miko first.

"Do you think they will ever be together?" Sango asked, half-heartedly.

Maroku glanced at them to study them for a minute. They seemed happy, moreover, not normally happy. Their equivalent to normal-happy was Inuyasha acting like he didn't need her and Kagome commanding him to sit several times in a row.

Maybe some day they would be together beyond this immature partnership to find the shards. But not before the quest was over.

He looked at Sango with a pleasant smile.

"I think maybe someday—"

He was cut off by Sango slapping his face, leaving a perfect red impression of her hand. Only then did he realize that his hand had attempted to fondle her butt yet again.

Shippo sighed, "Lecherous monk. You think he'd learn."

"This accursed hand…" He gripped his hand in defeat.

"Sango, Maroku!" Kagome called out cheerfully while waving.

* * *

Since Kagome had returned, the group had traveled non stop to the north. Sango and Kagome were happily chatting in the front of the group with kirara in Sango's arms. The three boys walked silently behind the women.

Since they had left this morning, Kagome had not sensed a Shikon jewel shard or unknown demon presence anywhere. It made her a little uneasy. Although they had just started their journey; there was still time.

To the side of them, the sun had just kissed the mountain side, leaving waves of pink and orange acrossed the sky.

Kagome sighed. _I guess we should find a spot to rest._

They settled down and built a small fire from downed wood. Sango held hiraikotsu on her lap as she maintenance the demon bone surface. Miroku seemed to be in a trance as he watched the tajiya clean her weapon from acrossed the camp. Inuyasha sat with his hands folded together hidden in his sleeves and Tessaiga against his chest as usual.

The miko glanced at each of her friends and remembered what had brought them together. They were like a family now, albeit sometimes dysfunctional, but family nonetheless. She closed her eyes with a smile and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Oyasumi," She whispered, already half asleep when the others returned her goodnight.


	3. Commandeer

**Chapter Two: ****Commandeer**

_Naraku! _

_Just up ahead he stood, his form hidden in the snowy beasts fur. The clearing he stood in held dead bodies slain in gruesome manors. These were not only men, but women and children as well._

_Kagome rose her bow, the arrow poised for his black heart. _

_The beast fur fell from him; it landed in a pool of blood, tainting the white fur to red. He transformed into his tentacle form._

_Wish a battle cry, Kagome released the arrow._

_Time slowed._

_The arrow drew near._

_Naraku smirked._

_At the last second, the arrow turned itself ninety degrees._

_It pierced Inuyasha's heart a moment later._

_"__Kagome…Why?" Inuyasha rasped, then collapsed. _

_She hadn't aimed for him! He wasn't even there a minute ago! _

_She let out an odd squeaking sound and her knees fell onto the earth. Her head dropped in defeat, sobs shook heavily from her chest. In anger, she looked at Naraku. He now stood directly in front of her._

_Wait, that wasn't Naraku._

_It was Sesshomaru. And he looked indifferent, considering his brother had just died. _

_Then a strange emotion crossed his features; Fear._

_Kagome cried out, but it was halted with a blade stabbing into her back and emanating from her chest. _

_Behind her, someone laughed as they removed the sword_

_With a sickening gurgle, she fell on her side. _

_Her last scream pierced the chilled air._

"AAAHHHHHHH!" She screeched and flung upright from her sleep. Everyone in their camp awoke from her disturbance. In an instant Inuyasha was at her side. He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, are you okay?!"

She froze, her eyes glazed over, replaying the nightmare. He was alive. It was just a dream. She could breath. Tears filled her eyes, and she broke out into sobs and clung to him. Inuyasha stiffened for a moment in shock, then hugged her back.

One question plagued her mind well; what did it all mean?

The cold on her face felt good. She dipped her partially numb hands in the small creek once more and splashed herself.

Kagome sat back on her knees and sighed.

After half an hour, or what it seemed like, she was able to calm down from the dream. Then it took a few minutes of arguments and a "sit" command to Inuyasha in order for her to be able to escape her friends' questions and go to the nearby stream. It was roughly half a kilometer from the camp, but she wanted to be alone to sort her head out.

First thing she knew is that she had accidentally killed Inuyasha. She was aiming for Naraku, but when he smirked; it was like he had planned it all along.

Second thing she knew was that she had been killed with a sword. Every time they had fought Naraku he did not carry a sword. Sesshomaru was in front of her, he could not have done it. Then who did?

Third thing she knew was that she never had a dream with Sesshomaru in it. And he displayed emotions, well, one anyway.

Yep, she was officially losing her mind.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to erase her foolishness.

Then she _felt _it. A shard fragment, and it was on the move. She glanced hesitantly in the direction of her friends, before getting up to chase after the Shikon jewel shard. She wouldn't have time to run back and tell them about the jewel, and it was on the move so she would probably lose it anyways.

She bounded over the thin stream and up a small incline. It was heading West? Maybe? Or was that East?

For now the direction didn't matter, because the shard stopped moving. She reached the peak of the small hill she had been slightly climbing. The top was a small clearing between the forest trees. And although it was nearly pitch black out, she could see the dim glow of the gem and a humanoid silhouette in the waning crescent moonlight.

"Who's there?" She asked, she shook slightly from fear.

After all, she had ran after a Shikon no Tama shard in the middle of the night in a land full of demons without any weapons to defend herself.

_Smooth move, _she chastised herself.

She reached out with her senses to determine an aura, but it wasn't that of a demon. But a realization hit her, and maybe it was even worse than a demon.

"Kohaku…" She whispered.

He walked foreword into her limited sight. She noticed immediately that his eyes were glazed over, which meant that Naraku was using him as a puppet. His kusarigama held at the ready.

Her nerves filled with dread as she took a hesitant step back. He swung his kusarigama at her, slicing her shoulder open. She gripped it with a hiss.

"K-kohaku?" Tears rimmed her eyes from her shoulder wound.

The boy demon slayer left his weapon idly at his side. He saw kagura appear behind her, looking broadly at their pray.

"Tsk Tsk," she sarcastically chided, "What's a flimsy human like you doing out here without your protection?" She flicked her fan open at her side and smirked.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura sent her attack at the frightened miko.

The miko yelped and dove to the side, the pain in her shoulder increasing and her left leg now seeping blood. Kagome managed to pull herself to her knees, wobbling slightly from the blood loss. Sure she was in pain, but she was furious. And the pain made her bloodthirsty. It kind of startled the fragile miko at the same time; she wasn't really a hateful person. Void Naraku, he was the only one he hated.

"You gonna kill me now? Then do it!" Kagome shouted with adrenaline.

Kagura laughed at the poor humans antics.

"Brave girl, are you sure your ready to face the netherworld?" She flicked her fan shut. Causing Kagome to blink in confusion.

Kagura continued, "Well it's to bad you want to die so badly, but I have orders not to kill you. Yet." Her crimson eyes clash dangerously at kohaku.

Kagome didn't have time to react when she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and the darkness consumed her.


	4. Sadistic Naraku

**Chapter Three: Sadistic Naraku**

The miko winced in pain from her head. She tried to blink a few times, but in the low light of the cold stone room she was in, she could only focus her eyes for a half second at best before she was blind again. Weakly, she pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs to the side of her. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, but stopped when she her a heavy clanking. On her wrist, she observed a pair of thick metal braces that were connected to the floor in front of her by a seven foot chain.

Her head ached and her throat felt dry and scratchy. For a moment she panicked and reached for her shoulder wound. But instead of finding fresh blood, she was met by a pink scar, albeit very wide scar that reached from her shoulder socket over her collarbone.

Looking at the scar, a normal person would have thought it was years old. But that couldn't be; she was just knocked out not to long ago...?

Her frustration grew from this and she, in a moment of despair, yanked at her cuffs. The metal indeed was not soft and slowly her wrists burned. She didn't have to look to see that she was now bleeding from the metal. Despite this, she continued her fruitless attempt to free herself.

"Thats pointless, you know," Kagura strutted in from the door that Kagome had not seen before her arrival. Her red and white kimono swaying as she walked and her red pupils looking bored. Anger licked at her veins and she felt her miko powers erupt.

And then a white-hot pain flashed through her, causing her to cry out.

"The more power you attempt to release, the more pain you are caused. Much like Inuyasha's sad backlash wave."

"Why did you bring me here Kagura?" Kagome sneered.

"How would I know? Naraku doesn't enlighten me of his conquests anymore," She flicked her fan open and held it at her side, clearly irritated.

"Speak of the devil…" Kagome muttered, then eyed the door in fear. She sensed Naraku aura approaching the cold room.

"Welcome, Miko, I hope you have not caused too much trouble to her, Kagura," he glared down at Kagura. She snapped her fan shut with a scoff and strode out of the room.

Her insolence and disobedience would be dealt with later. He turned his attention back to the shivering miko on the floor. He flashed a smirk, his sharp teeth barely showing. The human averted her eyes. Naraku smelled the fear rolling off her in tidal waves. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I can smell your fear," He said in a low, husky tone, "its delectable."

Kagome's heart sped at his words; she was at his mercy and there was not a damn thing she could do but small resistances. She couldn't use her miko powers to purify his ass or else it was turned against her. She cringed and tried to pull away. His grip didn't allow such a thing.

His tongue snaked its way across her cheek, absorbing the fear that radiated in her pheromones. The miko shuddered and whimpered helplessly. That brought a smirk to his face. He pulled back and released her chin.

Immediately, she turned away and her eyes seeped with silent tears. She refused to give him the satisfaction of her cries. Her tears pooled from anger and fear of Naraku.

"I will break you, little miko; I will break your body, and your soul. I will cloud your purity!" Naraku declared furiously.

He stood up and turned away from her, but before she spoke before he could take three steps away.

"You are a coward Naraku!" Kagome said dangerously, "You hide behind your barrier and run when we find you! You are pathetic and have no honor!" She yelled the last sentence.

Naraku growled and spun a kick to her ribs. Kagome flew for a brief second but was yanked back by her handcuffs, causing more flesh to rip and bleed anew. If her ribs weren't broken, they were cracked. She couldn't breath, and she wanted to cry from the sharp pain but she had no air to allow such.

Kagome stayed still on the cold floor, trying to breathe. Naraku smirked at the downed girl in satisfaction. His demon side enjoyed her pain, but he wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to hear her pitied cries and pleas of mercy. His chest clenched with a furry to cause her pain.

And so he would indulge in his sadistic want.

* * *

"Grrrrrr, her scent stops here with Kagura's and Kohaku's," InuYasha growled dangerously, "And I smell blood."

When Kagome hadn't come back within an hour, they had gotten worried. InuYasha went on a hell-bent search for her, and so far it was proving unsuccessful. She scent led to the stream, then up a little ways to a small clearing in the forest atop a hill where her scent simply vanished.

"Kohaku did this?" Sango's voice was but a horrified whisper.

She gripped hiraikotsu's handle, seeking comfort. It was not the first time her brother had tried to hurt Kagome; once before, while he was under the control of Naraku he had attempted to kill her, but only managed to slice her shoulder anew.

She knew it wasn't his fault, but still, his body had done these things. His hands had been soiled long ago and Naraku continued to use him as a puppet.

"It's not your fault Sango; Kohaku doesn't know what's going on I'm sure," Miroku tried to comfort her, in vain, sadly enough.

"I will find you Kagome, I promise," InuYasha vowed.


	5. Depredation

A/N: Ok guys! Hi first of all. I got a little carried away and I kept writing and posting without an authors note. Silly me, tricks are for kids. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story as much as I do! I mean, not to be biased because this is my metaphorical baby, but I love Sess/Kag stories!

It took me a while to update because I just graduated from high school like two days ago and I had to focus on all that school work. Thanks for your guys' patients!

Lady Shiari loves you!

Warning! Scene(s) of rape ahead!

**Rating has changed to M, which means if you are younger than 18, stop reading now.**

**I do not condone the vile act of rape**. Let me just say that. It happened to me in a very harsh way a long time ago and I am still very messed up from it, however, having the ability to write about it helps me to get over it.

**Chapter Four: Depredation**

Naraku gently let his fingertips slide over the sleeping mikos nape and collarbone, while he stood behind her and whispered her song into her ear.

The Miko awoke to that hated song. It sent chills up her spine, along with the eerie sensation Naraku was giving her. Her breath had hitched when she realized that he was touching her.

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage; when, oh when will it come out? In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who is behind you now?"

"Leave me alone!" She squirmed as his grip tightened over her shoulder.

"Kagome, you will never win. InuYasha will die by my hand and I will make you watch," Naraku taunted, in a silky voice, as he let his nose trail up her shoulder towards her hairline.

Kagome cringed away from his touch, and fought harder. She pulled her hands up to purify him; but instead, forgetting that she had handcuffs on, felt a shocking burn run through. She whimpered at the pain and Naraku laughed, darkly. With a bone crushing grip, Naraku slammed her on her back and straddled her waist, while pinning her arms above her head with one arm.

"G-get off me!" She shrieked, attempting to use her legs to detour him. Her attempts were futile.

With his free clawed hand, he ripped her white and green school uniform to shreds, along with the pink undergarments she wore.

"You-you monster! Stop! Please!" Kagome cried loudly, tears afresh exploding from her eyes. Narakus crimson orbs gleamed.

_Yes, _He thought darkly, _scream for me, beg me to stop._

He snarled as he trailed a hot tongue from her throat, over the swells of her breasts, and down her shaky stomach.

"I'm going to release your hands; do not do anything stupid."

Releasing her hands, he crawled down her to access her womanhood better. He roughly opened her legs. Kagome tried to hold them closed with all her might, but he won that battle all too easily.

"No, no! Get away!"

One hand on her hip, mainly to hold it steady, he began to rub her clit. He was rough, not caring that his claws were causing her pain. Kagome whimpered more from the pain and dryness of his fingers. But all too soon her body betrayed her and her track moistened.

"Please stop!" Kagome cried.

Naraku chuckled evilly as he shoved his mostly dry digit into her tight sheath, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He moved in an unforgiving, slamming movement. His roughness had her whimpering and cringing, all the while hate and rage filled her. Naraku still scented defiance in her. That was going to change, real fast, he decided. Without waiting for her to adjust, he slammed three digits into her sex. Kagome cried out with the sudden pain; it felt like he was ripping her open.

"I will enjoy defiling your purity, Ka-go-me," Naraku hissed in a sing-song manner threw clenched teeth, his own member lengthening under his hakama and an intense need fueled him.

He shrugged out of his haori, letting it drop deftly to the floor along with his hakama. He pulled his fingers out of Kagome, much to her relief. But her relief was short-lived, as he only did so to remove his kimono and under kosode.

Kagome tried to kick him, but only succeeded in getting herself pinned beneath Narakus now naked form. Her breath quickened in fear and her whimpers grew louder. He lowered his head to her neck, chuckling a bit. With one painful thrust, he rocked his hips into hers, breaking her purity barrier. Along her neck, he bit down piercing the skin; marking her as his property.

The only thing Kagome could do was cry out in pain.


	6. Kizuato to Itami

A/N: Oh my Kami I am so humbly sorry! I meant to write and update sooner, I really did. Then my life got depressing, as life tends to do to us all, and I had no will to write or even eat much.

Thankfully, I have wonderful people in my life that pulled me through. Without them I might be dead right now, quite literally in fact.

My honest advice: If someone offers you hope, take it. Don't hide away and let your frail human existence become a small bleep on the history of humanity. Suck up your pride and allow for help, and remember my young grasshopper, things always get worse before they get better.

I know, I know, _Shut up Lady Shiari! _

On with the story! Please Read and Review! I'm sorry this is quite short, I'm working on that!

I will be updating again by next Sunday!

**Chapter Five: **Kizuato to itami

Three weeks.

Three weeks Kagome had been chained in the floor of the cold room. At least, she thought it had been three weeks. She really had no way to tell. There were no windows in the room and she, no matter how much she asked, could ever get an answer from Naraku or Kagura. The air was stale and smelled of death, even to Kagome's human senses.

Once every other day Kagura would bring her a half empty pail of water, albeit dirty, but it kept her alive. For now. She was certain she was going to die here, and she had slowly accepted that. And only three times had she brought the starving miko scraps of food, though the last time Kagome had thrown them up.

Naraku continued to rape her, almost once a day. It was horrifying and humiliating. He had bitten her neck the first time, which was just as painful as what he was doing to her womanhood. Both mentally and physically.

He had told her he would break her, and slowly he was. It had taken her Inu Tachi group nearly a year to just get this close to revealing the whereabouts of Naraku, but she was certain that without her, they would never find him. Sure Miroku could sense the immense demonic presence, but Naraku kept his hidden by the barrier he maintained around her prison. The barrier was a two way barrier, she assumed, because she couldn't even feel beyond the barrier borders. She was losing hope.

And the wounds.

Every wound Naraku inflicted he would seal before it festered and killed her. Most of the wounds he had inflicted while he took her, always forcefully. Naraku could seal the wound just by licking at it, which was very strange to her. They tortured her to the brink of death, and then brought her back. It was torture in itself; almost being free and then waking up to still being a caged bird.

If the dirty water didn't kill her, depression would.

Kagome looked at her lap, though she wasn't actually seeing it. Her shoulders were hunched over and her breath was so shallow it may have even been nonexistent. Her school uniform was shredded, and replaced with a simple grey yukata and a black obi to hold it shut, though there wasn't much use for modesty anymore.

The door unlocked and creaked open; still, Kagome didn't move. Instead of Naraku or Kagura, Kanna was the one who entered. The girl walked in and knelt before the tormented miko, holding her round mirror in a way that Kagome would see it. Kagome barely registered Kanna, she glanced up slightly to the small demons childlike face, and then down to her mirror. Kagomes eyebrows furrowed in confusion; the mirror Kanna gripped didn't show her reflection. However, it showed her the Tachi group she used to belong to.

Night had fallen around the Inu Tachi group in the small clearing, where the group sat around a small fire. Sango held Kirara, in her smaller form, on her lap, petting the neko for comfort. Miroku and Shippo were tending to the fish by the fire with sad expressions. InuYasha sad up against a tree trunk with Tessaiga leaning against his chest, his eyes closed and features expressionless. Then, the group all looked up and sadly greeted a newcomer; dressed in the traditional red and white miko garb, Kikyou strode up beside InuYasha, who smiled warmly at her presence. Kikyou proceeded to curl herself up beside InuYasha, which made kagome feel sick.

She looked away, shame and hurt clouded her sapphire eyes. Kanna remained silent, gauging the mikos reaction. Naraku wanted nothing more than to break her spirit, yet he did not realize how close he was to doing just that.

"Your efforts are wasted Kanna," Kagome uttered just above a whisper, "I already assumed as much, showing me what I already knew has minimal effect on me."

Kagomes words surprised her; she didn't mean to sound so cold. In fact, she didn't even plan on responding to the incarnation. But her body was on autopilot, no longer was she in control.

InuYasha had given up on her, she accepted that somehow. He had Kikyou now, she was much better anyways. She had much better control over her reiki, she was prettier, and InuYasha didn't have to fake his love for her; Kikyou was perfect for him.

Something was wrong; Kagome barely registered that her thoughts were jumbled and wrong. Hadn't she agreed to stay by his side no matter what? Didn't InuYasha declare that he would always protect her?

Something was terribly wrong. With a pained grunt from the sudden headache, Kagome shook her head to get rid of such strange thoughts.

While kagome was in her thoughtful haze, Kanna retreated out the door and went to report her findings to Naraku. Surely he would be interested in the fact that the potion he was giving poor Kagome wasn't strong enough.


	7. Majo Miyako

A/N: I know, I know! I was supposed to update last Sunday. I'm sorry. I wanted to post this but I didn't feel like this is how I wanted it to be. I don't know, it's just kind of disappointing. And not nearly as long as I'd like it to be. I'm thinking about making the chapters shorter in order to update more, what do you guys think?

I hope you guys like it though, and please review. I'm not trying to beg, but it's hard to keep inspiration when I have little feedback.

OH! And thank you to the new follows and faves you guys! Digital cookies for all of you!

Today is also my birthday! And guess what I got for my birthday?

Jury duty. No joke, I go in to court Monday ;_; Meanwhile I've been trying to figure out what I did to make Karma hate me…

Life's a drag, as the famous Nara Shikamaru would say.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Majo Miyako**

The hut Naraku sought out was built into the mountain, and almost impossible to reach by any weak human. The side of the mountain was a steep, jagged cliff face threatened to gut anyone unwelcomed.

He had flown all the way to the top with his youki, since it was the fastest way. Traveling like this never depleted his strength easily; in fact, it was better than wasting all the energy of traveling by foot. Stepping down into the mouth of the cavern, Naruto mentally prepared himself to deal with the witch. Just three paced in front of him was a white shoji with matching paper walls build to facet every inch of the rugged cave wall, so there was no way to get through other than the shoji.

And really, there was no way to break past it either. The witch was crafty with her potions, and just as crafty with her barriers. His barrier was made by the legendary witch herself.

But he really hated dealing with the wench.

He strode swiftly to the door and gave a soft knock, though, he knew the witch had already known he was coming from miles away. A silky voice replied.

"Naraku-sama, I permit you to enter."

The shoji slid open with a small glow of green; the witch's powers. Naraku wasted no time in his venture. Inside, small glass bottles hung by twine from various sharp points in the rocked ceiling; some of the odd colored bottles held various small body intestines or thick salves. At the center of the first stone room, an alter was set on a small square of upraised rock bed with incense on either side along with matching candles. The witch was nowhere to be found.

"Miyako, I have no patients for you today; appear or die," Naraku called out.

"So touchy, saiai," a woman slid past her doorway hidden in the back.

The woman's crimson hair was pulled back and clipped in a bun with two dark blue decorative hair sticks, leaving her 'M' shaped bangs to frame her delicate face. Three toned green eyes stared seductively into burning red ones. A black diamond with a triangle on each side was tattooed on her face, along with three black dots in a line under each green eye. She wore two hakama's altering from inner green to outer white, and finally to her rich blue kimono with white sakura blossoms decorated on.

Miyako pulled playfully at her green obi, letting the fabric pool at her feet. Her layers loosened now that they weren't being held, but still mysteriously hid the witch's bodice.

"Stop. I have come with a request; I do not have the time or patients for your adultery," Naraku sneered at the sly witch.

"Naraku, you overwork yourself. Come," She beckoned with a curled finger. He ignored her lustful plea, which he found very annoying.

"The potion you have supplied me with is not strong enough. The Miko has an incredible amount of holy power that she is not able to control; it would be unwise for me to leave her as she is," He said, narrowing his eyes as the witch turned serious.

"Interesting, indeed. However, before I can create a stronger draught, I would need to observe this almighty Miko you speak of," Miyako bent down slowly, letting her clothing reveal her plump chest. She gripped the fallen obi and held it out to Naraku.

"But first; dress me to your desire."

* * *

"Oh you poor thing! Just look at you!" A smooth voice whined as she knelt in front of Kagome, lifting her dirty hands in her pristine ones.

Kagome looked up in surprise; she hadn't even heard them enter. The woman before her was painfully beautiful, with her fiery red hair and her multi toned green eyes. She blinked her eyes to try to bring herself from her comatose state of mind, almost failing.

"I have something for you to drink, you look parched! Naraku, you realize humans are much more frail than we?" Kagome took the small bowl that was handed to her and downed the strange tasting substance. She grimaced at the taste, but said nothing. She would rather drink the dirty water than not drink anything at all. And since she hardly got to drink water she gladly took whatever she could get.

"Do not patronize me with your silly worries; remember why you are here," Naraku narrowed his eyes towards the crafty witch, then proceeded to study the hopeless form that was Kagome.

"Saiai," The woman said, addressing Naraku, who silently seethed at the audacious woman from the doorway, "I will bathe her. Remove these chains."

"Watch your tongue, witch," Naraku snapped, and roughly yanked Kagome out of her grasp and unchained the onna.

Miyako smiled, "Come, Shikon miko."

Kagome stumbled up and reluctantly followed after her. Her legs shook and she felt like a newborn fawn. She'd never stepped foot out of the small room, especially because she was chained to the floor limiting her movement to almost none. For a moment she couldn't remember when she had stopped fighting her captures, or even why. Her mind literally came up blank she felt emotionally numb. She wanted to ask why she was here, but from the attitude that Naraku had shown to the woman, she didn't want to test it.

She tried to track where they were going, but quickly lost herself in the maze of hallways and stairs. Finally, they reached a red shoji and the beautiful woman slid in followed closely by Kagome. Naraku had not followed them, to Kagomes surprise.

Miyako motioned for Kagome to come closer and she obliged, albeit reluctantly. As she removed the dirty articles, Kagome observed the room. There was a spring that covered half of the big room. The wood floor only reached a few meters before descending into stairs and meeting the grassy ground surrounding the hot water.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a small voice as she was lead into the water.

"My name is Lady Miyako," She said, "I know you are the Shikon miko, but what do they call you?"

"… Kagome," She said hesitantly, her name felt foreign to say. Or even be heard.


	8. Parturient

A/N: This was supposed to go out two weeks ago but I sort of started college and I didn't realize what taking 12 units online and keeping up a fulltime job meant… So my deepest apologies. Please comment, I know I sound like I'm begging, which I am, but it helps motivate me when I know I'm actually writing this for someone instead of no one. I'd rather know I'm supplying someone with entertainment than wasting my time.

Thank to those who have favorited and followed this story! You guys rock!

**Chapter Seven: Parturient **

"You marked the miko."

It was not a question, Naraku thought sullenly as he sat in his private quarters with one knee propped up and an arm resting atop while his other leg was stretched out peacefully. He had spent the last two hours after leaving Kagome in Miyako's most capable hands to procure his battle plans for the next meeting between himself and the Inu Tachi group. Which, no thanks to any of his incarnations, were close to locating his current abode. The damned witch had let her self in, rather loudly at that. He couldn't understand why she was upset, or even why he had allowed her to enter his abode so boldly put.

The witch made her way to Naraku, a scowl wore her to wrinkle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she had her hands fisted on her hips, attempting to look aggressive. He inwardly sighed and held back his anger towards her.

"What of it?" He asked, as even as he could manage.

"You marking her—my potion—_urgh_," She grunted, face turning red with anger much like her hair. He found it quite amusing, and yet so very annoying at the same time.

"What is your point, _Witch_?" He sneered, his eyes closing.

"She's tainted now! Mikos power shifts, almost like a season, once they become parturient. My potion won't work on that miko. Her powers as you assume are still present, but it's protecting its most prized possession at the moment! Can't your baka-youkai senses catch at least that much? It's the reason why even the reiki suppressing ties you have her in don't do more than keep her still! She could very well blast her reiki at your head if she tried hard enough!"

"The brew seems to be doing something to her; she is more compliant now, as I'm sure you've seen," Naraku sighed, trying to figure out what she was insinuating.

"And do you know why, saiai?"

There was not a single hint of anger in her voice, which was why he chose this moment to crack his eyes open and gaze at her. Miyako was grinning ear to ear, looking half crazed as she focused on his face.

"Because," She paused, before screaming, "IT'S SUCKING AWAY HER SOUL INSTEAD OF HER REIKI!"

He smirked, "It matters not what happens to the miko, so long as she is no threat to my objective."

She stared at him with a dumb look on her face. In the instant he had smirked she had dropped her hands to her sides idly and remained motionless.

"Why are you so angered by this? You have no need of the girl, and you would have helped me to remove the miko intent in her even before laying eyes on her. Why now?"

The witch relaxed her anger with a sigh, and folded her arms over her chest with an expected look on her features. She couldn't believe that Naraku—_Naraku _of all people—would be so naïve. She might be a near immortal witch, but even she could tell what the problem was. Maybe he was not naïve, but more so ignorant to the fact.

"Naraku-sama, what is the one thing that I desire that I cannot attain?"

* * *

"InuYasha," Kikyou purred as she watched him walk into view.

His long white hair was matted with dirt on one side and his fire rat robe was scuffed and caked with filth. Kikyou internally sighed.

Kikyou had been doing all that she could to gain the trust of the Inu Tachi group. Most of it was proving that she was a more powerful miko than her shameful reincarnation. That was easy, however. Trust, she realized, Kagome had earned by conversing with the others and "having their backs" as Sango had described it to her.

And yet still, Kikyou could not gain full trust of them. Even with the help of the dark witch Miyako. The dust she was instructed to spew in the air around the group had only worked a little at a time.

Kikyou pulled herself from her thoughts and prodded the fire with a sturdy stick, before rotating the fish cooking in the fire. InuYasha trudged to the tree behind Kikyou and leapt for a branch to claim.

InuYasha pulled the dirt from his silver strands and flicked them away in distain. That damn snake youkai thought he could eat Sango without a fight.

"…Stupid overgrown worm…" InuYasha muttered with a string of curses as he worked himself free of the filth the fight had created.

Usually Sango didn't need saving. It was Kagome who attracted the trouble and needed saving, not the Demon Slayer Sango.

Kagome… In a way he was glad that the pest was gone.

Wait—what? Pest? Why would he think that?

Sure, Kagome was almost useless, except for sensing the jewel shards. But Kikyou was better at it than her.

His eyes shifted to watch the undead miko beneath him as she peacefully tended the fire. She was graceful in everything she did; be it the way she walked, or the way she talked, even when she armed her bow and released.

Kagome was a nuisance as far as he was concerned.

_"She always held us back," _ His inner demon prodded. A part of him disagreed, but he shoved it away, thinking it was his remaining humanity.

Something was off, though he couldn't think of what. He felt… weird. It was the only way to really describe it.

"InuYasha," Kikyou called, causing him to snap to attention.

He stayed silent and remained in the tree, but his muscles relaxed and he listened intently to her.

"Come down; the fish is cooked."

He dropped softly beside her and snatched a fish without word. Sango stomped into the small makeshift camp with Miroku following shortly behind. Other than a few scratches on her arms and cheek, she was unharmed. She sat down acrossed from InuYasha by the fire and looked dubiously at the fish, as if studying for poison.

"May I heal your wounds—"

"_No_," Sango hissed, cutting Kikyou off. Her eyes flicked up to meet Sango's fiery glare, "I prefer my healers having real emotions, thank you very much."

Kikyou clenched her jaw, entertaining the idea of slapping the sneer from the Demon Slayers face. It was no secret that she and Kagome had created a sisterly bond and she was particularly upset with her disappearance.

Miroku propped himself against the tree a few meters away from Sango, his staff against his chest and eyes half lidded. Sango was still angry from being caught off guard with the snake youkai, though he wasn't about to tell Kikyou that. He didn't trust her, not one bit.

Ever since she showed up, InuYasha had been acting strange. Acting on command rather than arguing like hell was breaking loses as usual. He suspected that she had used something to manipulate his thoughts or perhaps, actions.

Either way, whatever was wrong with InuYasha, it was her fault. And he would find it out and expose the undead dark miko.

He sighed; it was going to be a long night.


	9. ATTN: I will Continue!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for how long I've neglected these stories! I have not forgotten them!

I WILL FINISH THEM!

But...

I WILL be continuing these stories but on another site.

I am moving all my writing to that account, including my other FanFiction account, "SnowBlindRaven"

Here is the link to my Wattpad account Here


End file.
